Our Lives On The Big Screen
by Chrystalize198
Summary: With much convincing from Alice, Edward and Bella go to the movies. What happens when the movie they see is TWILIGHT! How will things pan out with screaming fans, and a wise human girl sitting in front of them! READ AND GIVE YOUR OPINION!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is just a One-shot that I wanted to write to get my mind off of the Cinderella story.**

**Disclaimer: Is my name Stephanie Meyers, NOOO, do I wish I was, HELL YES!!!!!!! I want to have dreams about Edward. Wait I already do!! LOL O well!!**

_**TAKE MY POLL ON MY PROFILE!!!**_

**Our Lives On The Big Screen**

**Bella's POV**

It was one of the rare nights I was able to spend time with both Edward and Renesmee. We we in the living room of our cottage with Clarie De Lune as a soft whisper in the background. I was in Edward's arms on the couch as my beautiful daughter was nuzzled into my chest covered by my hair. I heard her tingling laughter fill the air as my hair tickled her rosy cheeks. Since the Volturi attack, these were the memories I was eager to remember forever. The moment was very peaceful and relaxed until Alice bursted through the cottage doors, excitement bubbling in her from head to toe. Edward groan, and I mimicked his response.

"OOo How rude! I am offended!" Alice playfully scowled at us, but Renesmee pouted and leaped out my arms in seconds. She floated towards Alice and jump lithely into her arms placing her hands on either side of her cheeks. Renesmee used her amazing gift and in seconds the room was filled with the musical sounds of Alice and Renesmee's giggles. Edward chuckled lightly, a crooked smile breaking across his face.

"What is it Edward?"

"Renesmee is showing Alice, Jacob after their little barbie session. I must say Jacob looks stunning in Rosalie's red dress." I couldn't help but laugh at mental image of Jacob in make up and a dress.

"How did it fit?"

"I never said it did." I knew Rosalie would be furious with Jacob for ruining her dress, but with Alice's shopping trips, and Renesmee's lovable nature it wouldn't be much of a problem.

Renesmee jumped out of Alice's arms and ran toward Edward in a blinding speed. She tackled him, "Hello Daddy!" she smiled sweetly as Edward pulled his little girl into his arms kissing the bronze curls that were identical to his. "Hello my sweet Renesmee."

Edward's love for his daughter could be felt by anyone who met them, they didn't need to have an empathic ability like Jasper feel it.

"Well do the two of you know what night it is?" Alice bounced towards the rocking chair next to the couch rocking anxiously back and forth.

"It's movie night, we know, but do we HAVE to go this night." I groaned. Edward chuckled at my childish behavior, "Yes you do there is this specific movie I want you to watch now get to moving Missy. Just because your a vampire doesn't mean I can't drag you to the theater."

"OK, were going. For you Alice."

"YEY!!!" Alice thrilled.

* * *

Edward,and I were in front of the movie theater ready to have our movie night. Alice already bought our tickets, yet she wasn't joining us, humph the nerve of her. We bought food as prop for ourselves, but bought little twizzlers to give Renesmee when we got home. To be discrete we sat in the back seat. I snuggled into Edward enjoying the previews of movies to come. The only one I was mostly interested in was 17 again starring Zac Efron, it was amusing to see Edward's face when I said Zac Efron was soo dreamy. Before the movie started a couple of girls ran down the isle giggling maniacally, holding books in their hands. With my vampire eyes I was able to distinguish the title and the author, _Twilight by Stephanie Meyers._

"I can't wait to see Robert Pattinson," one of the girls enthused," he is so sexy!" The girls around her giggled in agreement. All the chatter in the theater disappeared as girls furiously shushed everyone around them. Edward stiffened as the move began.

_I'd never given much thought to how I would die._

The opening scene began with a deer drinking from a small stream.

_But dying in the place of someone I love...seemed like a good way to go._

The words spoken were so familiar, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion and Edward remained frozen beneath me not making a move.

The deer was being chased by something, and was soon attacked by what I assumed was a man. Then the scene shifted to the face of a girl that looked almost exactly like me in every way, holding a cactus in her hands.

_..I would miss Phoenix.., the heat,.. I would miss my hair brain erratic mother.._ a man spoke then telling them to hurry ._.. and her new husband.. but they want to go on the road.. so I'm going to spend some time with my dad. This will be a good thing.... I think. _They were driving off and music began to play, as an over view of Forks was shown. The word _TWILIGHT_ being to title of the movie.

That's when it suddenly clicked, the girl on the screen was suppose to be _me_, this was me leaving Phoenix and moving to Forks. This was my HUMAN LIFE!!!!!!! I was slightly tempted to jump up and leave the theater, but curiosity got the better of me.

"Did you know?" I asked Edward in a hushed tone, he shook his head, his eyes still intent on the screen. This movie was a movie of my life, it could possibly reveal all my thoughts, my feelings and reactions. This was the beginning of the rest of my eternity with Edward.

The movie continued on showing my reaction to having a new car, and meeting Jacob and Billy again. "That's not what happened! They have it all wrong!" I ran circles on Edward's palm hoping to releave my tension of these obvious mistakes.

They also showed my meeting of Eric Yorkie and Mike Newton, "He's still a puppy even in the movies. I still don't like him." Edward snarled, it didn't help when Jessica came into the scene laughing at a joke that wasn't even funny.

When it switched to the cafeteria I knew what was to be expected, this was when I first saw the Cullens. They introduced each couple one by one, they chose the right actors and actresses to play my family except Alice. She looked and acted like Alice in every way, but she was a little too tall.

Then Edward's actor finally came on the screen and the entire room was engulfed in high pitched screams and squeals. " O MY DEAR GOD IT'S EDWARD CULLEN!!!!!!!!"

I giggled at their reaction to my husband, some of the girls looked as though they were about to die. This Robert Pattinson character was no doubt sexy, he did look like my Edward, but since he wasn't a vampire he didn't have that beauty my Edward had. _Imagine if he did_. I swooned for a moment at the thought.I looked up to see Edward's reaction, his face was comical. He looked confused, and uncomfortable.

"These girls are worst than Jessica Stanley, such vivid images. Their imagining things I've wouldn't dare ask you at the risk of dying of embarrassment!!."

If I was still human, my cheeks would have been a flaming red at this point.

"Well we could try some of them, I'm sure you would enjoy it more if it was me." I purred seductively into his left ear, he shivered so I knew I did my job right.

I continued to pay attention to the movie, they showed the biology scene between Edward and I. The moment I stepped in to the room and the fan blew my scent, Edward's actor looked like he was in pain. Covering his nose and mouth, clutching the desk for dear life.

I laughed lightly, "The irony of my thoughts at that moment, to my thoughts right now is amazing, you falling in love with me was the last thing I expected at that moment." Through my dim human memories I remembered how it really happened, I faintly remembered my thoughts that day as well. I was almost convinced that he hated me, and the days of his absence confirmed it for me. I leaned up and kissed him briefly but passionately on the lips, content with the electricity that still passed through our kisses.

There were also scenes of my having dinner with Charlie and talking to my mom.

"I've never met that man in my life." I growled frustrated by this Waylen character.

"I don't like the way he was looking at the actress that's playing you either." I nodded in agreement.

The mistakes they made in the movie made me both angry and relieved, I wasn't sure if I wanted everything about me to be revealed to the national public but this was my life and they were getting it wrong.

_I'd plan to confront him, and demand to know what his problem was...._Emmett and the rest of my family came into the parking lot in Emmett's truck, minus Edward_.....but he never showed._

They flashed through the days that I spent sans Edward.

_And the next day... another no show. More days past, things were getting a little strange._

The scene changed to a construction worker, being attacked by three vampires.

"No, it's...that's James, Victoria, and Laurent isn't it." Edward nodded confirming my suspicions. "That poor construction worker."

* * *

The movie progressed and I pointed out the subtle mistakes made about my human life, I was still in shock that I had a books series and movie made about my life with the Cullens. When it came to the scene with Tyler's car almost killing me I couldn't help but gasp. Edward jumped a little beneath me and clutched on to me a little bit harder. I was able to see how that event looked from the eyes of others, and now I was able to understand the looks of disapproval from Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie.

"Looking back on it now I acted atrociously towards you at the hospital. I'm so sorry."

"H mm, well you can make up for it later tonight." I smirked leaning up to kiss his perfect nose. I leaned back into his marble chest getting comfortable again.

It was rather amusing to feel Edward's chest rumble as Mike attempted to ask me out on a date to the prom. "Poor Mike." Edward scoffed, "I don't feel sorry for him in the least. He's still irritating ,and this actor portrays that constance annoyance perfectly."

The Port Angeles scene was very entertaining to watch, Edward was paying very close attention to the scene with me figuring out his secret.

"When did I ever bite you like that, did you have a dream that I sucked your blood?"

"Yes Edward, I was such a masochist to yearn for you to drink my blood." I sighed sarcastically.

"Your right, they've made such pointless mistakes.

The following scenes were when I revealed to Edward that I knew what he was, it was completely different than what really happened. A compilation of many events in one, the meadow, and the ending of the Port Angeles scene.

"The actor makes you look constipated!" I giggled, "Can't happen, Vampire remember!" he poked me in the ribs making a loud giggle escape my lips. Several girls shushed us violently.

"These girls are crazy, laughing isn't a capital crime punished by death."

"Let's just watch the movie Edward."

We sat through the movie in silence watching my life continue on the screen, I was becoming accustomed to the mild silence until the kissing scene.

Robert Pattinson, and the girl who was playing me, Kirsten Stewart were about kiss. It was painstakingly slow just like how I remembered, the scene reminded me of the countless times Edward came to my room at night. When their lips finally met screams erupted, girls wishing death to Kirsten, some wishing it was them, and others oohing and awing.

"I know the book is good and all, but why on Earth are all these girls acting so stupid. Edward is gorgeous, but no matter what he will stay with Bella. It's sad to see these girls thinking it could be them." One of the girls sitting in front of said this with amusement and frustration in her tone.

"At least someone in this room is sane."

"I Christy Victor wish that Edward would be with me, but I wouldn't be happy, I would just slap him silly for leaving Bella again." This girl gave some hope for the female kind, I was starting to like her.

When the Cullens were playing baseball it was even better than the first time I witnessed them play, the song Supermassive Blackhole was perfect for this particular scene

Then the happy theme of the movie changed, the nomad vampires were coming. The scene was shorter than the memory I had of the actual event, Edward let out a snarl when James was about to attack me. Christy turned to see where the sound came from,she blinked momentarily and looked back at the screen shaking her head as if to make a thought disappeared. She had chocolate brown skin, with classic brown shoulder length hair, her face an oblong shape. Her lips were full, her nose like a button, with almond eyes. She was very pretty, probably 14 years old.

Edward remained tense through this part of the movie, when it came time for the ballet scene I was afraid that the snarls escaping his lips would be heard by everyone in the theater.

Kirsten Stewart was being attacked by the actor that played James, Edward's control was lost when he bit her. A spine chilling growl escaped his lips loud enough to be heard by everyone in the theater. "That BASTARD!!!! How dare he touch you that way Bella, I wish James suffers to the pits of Hell!!" he snarled.

"Edward sit down before we are noticed!!" I screamed. _VERY BAD THING TO DO WHEN YOUR TRYING _NOT_ TO BE NOTICED._

What happened next could only be described as complete mayhem. The movie stopped and the lights turned on, girls were adjusting to the sudden light as they stared at Edward and I. I was wrapped securely in his arms standing up on the seat with him. The look on the girl's faces made my instincts scream one thing to me. _RUN!!!!!_

We were out of the theater in seconds, me holding onto Edward's hand as a large group of girls chasing after us.

"IT'S EDWARD FREAKING CULLEN GET HIM!!!!!!!!!"

"I KNEW THEY WERE REAL OMG, HE'S EVEN HOTTER THAN I IMAGINED!!!!!!"

Girls were screaming, we were running in vampire speed yet it would take a good amount of time before we completely lost them.

"Help, can anybody HELP ME!!" With my vampire hearing I was able to hear Christy's cries for help. I turned and in a snap decision I ran to save the kind young girl, she was on the floor and was apparently trampled by the hundreds of girls. I picked her up in my arms and carried her, I bolted for the theater doors to meet with Edward again to run home. When we arrived home Alice was sitting on the love seat. We bursted through the doors Christy still in my arms, Edward plunged on Alice holding her arms down in a deathly grip.

"What ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING ALICE!!!!!" Edward bellowed, Christy cowered into my chest, frightened by Edward's anger.

"I thought it would be amusing if you figured it out this way; but I am just as shocked as you are. I have no idea how she got all this information, to make a book about us and everything." Edward scowled as Alice squirmed under his grip on her arms, she seemingly gave up after many failed attempts of escaping. In a blinding speed she placed her petite foot on Edward's chest and shoved him off her sending him crashing into the living room wall.

"That was hardly necessary." Edward growled as he dusted bits of the wall of his clothes.

"When a homicidal vampire is about to kill you tell me what you would do!" Alice spat, "Ooo you baboon, you ruined my blouse!! It was a gift from Jaz." she huffed as she examined the tear on each sides of her arms wear Edward had dugged his nails in.

Edward slowly walked towards Alice pinching the bridge of his nose. "Maybe that was the wrong way to approach the situation." he sighed " Would you mind joining me on the couch Alice?" he gestured to the couch and they both sat down.

"Now you demonic little sprite, Would you mind explaining why a massive group teenage girls came running after Bella and I, HELL BENT on 'doing the nasty' with me, and tieing Bella up to make her watch!!!!"

Alice, Christy and I bursted out laughing. I placed Christy on the couch in our fits of laughter, she was gripping onto her sides gasping for air.

"Laugh now, but they meant it. Fans can be so crazy!!"

"I'm not crazy!" Christy inputted into the conversation, "I think your perfect, but I'm not crazy. Wow I come to Forks for a little vacation and this happens! I had a feeling this would happen. Ha I feel like Alice! Next thing you know tomorrow, all the designer stores will be empty because I practically bought everything."

A large smile of disbelief came across Alice's face, I knew she was starting to like this Christy girl like me and Edward. I was starting to like this human, she was fascinating and very unique.

_Wait, this girl was human and was sitting in the living room with 3 vampires whom she believed only existed in books!!!_

"Umm Edward!!" I opened my mind to him.

_How is she handling this so well, she knows what we are!!_

"I know Bella, this is weird for me too."

We stared at Christy for a long moment wondering why she was handling this so calmly.

She felt the intent stares on herself and her head snapped left and right examining our faces.

"What!!" she said throwing her hands in the air.

TO BE CONTINUED....................... MAYBE!!!

**A/N- IDK if I should keep this as a one shot or not you tell me. And yeah this Christy character is ME!!! The name, description and everything, I always imagined myself in the Twilight Universe. Tell me what you think and review!!!!!!!! TAKE my poll!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- At first I wanted to keep this story as a one shot, but now I want to continue it. It's a nice little break from the Cinderella story.**

**Review!!! I don't know how long I want to keep this going. REVIEW will determine that. ( HAHA HA EVIL LAUGH!!!)**

Edward's POV

Bella and I was snuggled together on the love seat, sitting almost identically to the way we were in the movie theater. We had looks of disbelief plastered on our faces as we stared at Christy trying to understand her reactions.

"What!!" Christy exclaimed throwing her hands in the air. "Why is everybody looking at me like that!" her eyes narrowed and a frustrated humph escaped her lips as she crossed her arms across her chest. _I should have expected this much, vampires all they do is stare!!  
_

"So Christy," Alice's bell voice rang through the room, she stood and walked towards Christy on the couch placing her pale right arm around her shoulder. "what did you think about the movie?"

I growled in frustration, pinching the bridge of my nose, Bella squeezed my thigh instantly relaxing me.

"I loved the movie actually, besides the fact that it was all wrong. It didn't have he same vibe that the book had." She dug into her bag and pulled out a book with the title _Twilight_ sprawled across the top and a pair of pale hands holding a vividly red apple. "I mean come on you the actors that played Edward and Bella barely said I love you! This movie really didn't do your relationship justice. I hope they don't mess New Moon up too."

"New Moon?" I raised and eyebrow at her and she instantly stiffened.

"Um,..well.. um yeah the.. the sequel?"_ Crap Crap CRAP!!! He doesn't know, oo he'll probably have a really hard time with this one! New Moon was the saddest out of all four books.  
_

I was confused by her assessment, I was still reeling from the idea that there was even a book in the first place, now there was 4 all together.

"There's four books, why would New Moon be the hardest for me?" I was very eager to understand her reaction, fear and

A blank look came across Alice's face, and realization soon dawned on it as well. She pursed her lips and blocked her thought quickly.

"Well, New Moon is the second book in the series.... and well it's set after Bella's 18th birthday.. and the months afterwards. All of it is in Bella's point of view." Christy's voice was becoming hushed, evident that she was uncomfortable with the topic, then I realized why. This book had all of Bella's deepest thoughts about my leaving her, it was what I had done to her when I left, the pain that she felt just by my absence. I never truly knew what she went through, I just had glimpses of how she was at that time, this book would surely give me a front row seat to the utter dispair my love felt. I felt a sudden ache in my heart, the months of my departure from Forks was the worst of my existance. Even though it led to events that ended up benifitting both Bella and I, it was still one of my greatest mistakes. That one mistake caused a series of ill events to occur, truly testing out relationship, creating a new one, and ending one all together. So much unneeded heartache.

"So you mean to tell me.....,"

"Yes," Christy sighed, "it has everything about that time period when you left her."

Bella was silent in my arms, she opened her mind to me and her thoughts were sincere.

_I can only imagine what this book is like, it probably has scenes with me and Jacob. _I looked down to see Bella biting her plump bottom lips, a contite look on her face.

_What if Nessie was to read them! How would she feel knowing about that._

Bella's thoughts were panicked, I understood her fully. Our little miracle was rapidly growing and had the mental ability of a young adult, her knowledge of books, philosphy, artwork and the many wonders of the world grew each day she opened her little eyes. If she was to read this particular story what would she think of her mother Jacob and I.

"Yeah I know, I knew you would have that reaction, it was only expected. Just for you to know, that story made me cry and I read it atleast 12 times!!!" he movements and facial expressions displayed her strong emotions.

"Soo," Bella sighed, "this New Moon, it's told from my perspective right? And it's what I went through when Edward left me?"  
Christy nodded with a sheepish smile.

"Do you have the book with you?"

"Actually I don't carry all the books, I only have the first one on me right now. But I do have the rest on audiobook right here on my ipod, it's way easier, less chance of crazy fans attacking you." She dug into her bag and pulled out a 2nd generation Ipod touch, quickly scrolling through her playlist and handing Bella the Ipod.

She took in and placed the ear buds into her ears, I listened along side her using my vampire hearing. She was still wrapped in my arms in the couch, we listened for 3 hours, Alice left the room in search of Jasper as Christy dozed off a soon fell asleep. After 14 hours, 47 minutes and 10 seconds it was finally finished.

Bella removed the earbuds slowly, we were both silent for a long time. Minutes passed in complete silence until Bella's musical voice pierced the uncomfortable state we were in.

"Wow!" was all she managed to say.

"Wow indeed." I sighed. Then I felt it, I felt the agonizing pain, the unbearable torturous remorse I felt when I returned to my Bella. Now I knew, now I truly understood what I had done, Bella explained it to me before, yet this was completely different. This was the first time I heard my Bella's thoughts unfilltered and it wasn't what I expected.

Then, without warning a sickening snarl and hiss escaped Bella's lips.

**A/N- Now next CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE SOOOOO DRAMATIC!!!! YES I'M MAKING THIS A STORY!! NOT A LONG ONE THOUGH.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Enjoy this chapter! READ AND REVIEW!!!**

Edward's POV

I looked at Bella's face and pure fear froze me where I was. My innocent wife's face was contorted in pure loathing anger, her amber eyes pitch black, lips curled, her vampiric razor sharp teeth bared ready to attack. I never saw her so _angry_, even when the Volturi came to destroy our family she didn't have such a frightening reaction.

"WHO IS THIS STEPHANIE MEYERS!!" she spat, snarling even louder. She removed herself from my arms and stood, her body shaking with anger. I stood with her and placed my hands on her shoulders calming her.

"Bella love, calm down." I cooed in her ear, she whirled around and her eyes were livid.

"How am I suppose to CALM DOWN!!!! It turns out some freaky woman knows every thought, every emotion I had when you left me. I had to rehear everything that I felt in those months. That time period was worst of my entire existence and this book just brought it all back!!!!" If she was still human I was sure she would have been in tears, she wrapped her arms around me and dry sobbed into my chest. I understood what she felt, I was probably feeling worst at the moment. It was all my fault, if I didn't over analyze the entire situation I could saved us both those months of depression. I stroked her brown hair and continued to hold her in my arms, I could never forgive myself for what I did, and I was very lucky my Bella did.

"And you, you were the reason." she mumbled into my chest, _Or so I thought_. I frowned, "I know, I'm so sorry love. I.. I will never forgive myself for this." I kissed her hair then held her tighter to my chest.

"No!" she snarled, then she was quickly out of my arms and across the room teeth bared. "It was because of you that I went through that torture, your selfishness, your stupidity, you LEFT ME!" she spat. "I should hate you, I shouldn't have been so willing to fall back in your arms but I did, I hate how much I love you because you....you hurt me more than anything else in the world. I would rather that James, and The Volturi kill me slowly and painfully than to go through that again!!" her chest was heaving, taking in unneeded breaths.

I just stood there frozen in position like a statue, each word she spoke pain pierced my dead heart. When I returned to Bella I feared that this would be her reaction, I was far to lucky to not have her scream at the top of her lungs and deny me her presence. She openly forgave me and tried to make it as easy as possible for me to return to her life, I had to only deal with the consequence that was Jacob Black, but now he imprinted on my daughter. Our life was somewhat perfect, but now as I stood frozen I saw it slowly crumbling.

"I..I'm." I didn't know what to say, my entire body was engulfed in the pain of leaving her and then some. I looked back at her amber eyes in hopes of displaying my emotions. Her eyes were filled with an undeniable anger which softened after a moment.

"Edward," she breathed,"I..I forgive you, but I resent what you did to me. I love you with every fiber of my being, yet it angers me. Hearing my thoughts, reliving the pain and despair. It was too much. When you left, it was as if I died, you killed me Edward. You might as well have killed me that day in the Biology Lab!!" she cried. She fell to her knees and I was there in an instant cradling her in my arms, I was sobbing. The feeling of possible tears was stuck in my throat, but I knew they will never come. I just held her promising to never let her go, to never release her from my arms, to NEVER hurt her again. We sat there for what felt like hours, just letting our emotions out.

Sooner or later Bella looked up into my eyes, the anger subsiding, and being replaced with the look of a mother reprimanding her child.

"Promise me Edward," she breathed,"promise me that after today you'll forgive yourself for what happened."

"But.."

"No," she interrupted shaking her head,"Promise me this. It's unfair for you. I realized why I forgave you so quickly, because you are my life, you are apart of me. Even though you were being an imbecile," she smirked,"doesn't mean I should hold it against you. It was just hearing exactly how I felt, my thoughts during that time. I was insane, I just didn't know how insane I was."

"Bella, that was the biggest mistake I've ever made in my entire existence. I did it to protect you from pain, when I didn't realize I caused you even more pain by leaving. I was, being as you so well put it, an imbecile. I am thankful for everyday I spend with you now, and I am willing to spend an eternity proving that to you." I kissed her hair, then her forehead, and slowly kissed her lips. The same burst of electricity shot through me as I kissed her, and I was instantly lost in all that was Bella.

I was pulled out of my moment of bliss by a sudden outburst of tears. Bella and I separated and our eyes darted to Christy, her eyes filled with tears holding a tissue to her nose.

"Oo, I'm sorry," she sniffled and blew her nose loudly,"it's just..it's just... that.. t-t-that was sooo BEAUTIFUL!!" Then she bursted out into tears sobbing into her tissue.

"I was sleeping, a then I heard Bella's snarl and I just stayed quiet this entire time. But I couldn't hold myself in when you two began to kiss. It's sooo much better than the movie and the book!!" She dabbed at her eyes and he face was a mixture of awe, sadness and happiness. It was rather comical and both Bella and I started to laugh.

* * *

Much later Bella and I was back at our cottage with Nessie in her room playing with Jacob. I payed close attention to Jacob's thoughts, I accepted his imprinting on my daughter, but I was still reluctant to leave him alone with her. I was just sitting on our bed reading Wuthering Heights, over the years Bella's fascination with the book rubbed off on me. Bella standing by the fire place, the fire crackling, the flames quickly licking up the dry wood Bella placed in the fire.

Since we discovered the existence of a book series made about our lives, Bella was lost in her thoughts. She hadn't spoken to me really since she had her little outburst. That was why I was surprised when I heard the music of her voice fill the room, instantly catching my attention.

"Edward?"

"Yes love." I swiftly dropped the book and made my way towards Bella enveloping her in my arms, back towards me as I nestled my face in her long brown hair.

"We have to find her." she said in a strong confident voice.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, puzzled.

"This Stephanie Meyers, we have to find her and we have to........"

**A/N- Ok my best friend told me to leave this as a cliff hanger. I just wanted to see what the response would be. Please don't be brutal. Plus I'm going to update super quick so don't worry. Just leave you comments!! REVIEW!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- So are you ready for an update. YES YOU ARE READY FOR AN UPDATE O YEAH!!!!!!!!!!! Ok I'm going to place it in my POV, it's not going to be for long. I hope you enjoy it, because I think if I wrote it on Bella or Edward's POV, their thoughts are going to sound very repetitive. Plus it'll be some comic relief from the last chapter. Enjoy  
**

**Disclaimer- I do I have any legal relations to Twilight. But I do own this story.**

Christy's Point of View

_Wow, that was a weird dream. I actually felt like I met all the characters from Twilight. Edward looked so much cuter in my dream. _

I stretched my arms and legs generously, but felt weird when I noticed that I was still wearing jeans. My eyes were still firmly shut, until I heard a blood curdling snarl ring through the air.

"WHO IS THIS STEPHANIE MEYERS!!" _Hold it, wait a minute, was that? _My eyes shot open and my blurred vision was met with the jumbled patterns of a well furnished living room.

"Bella love, calm down." Edward's Cullen's smooth dream-like voice flowed through the air and my heart did double time. I finally realized that I wasn't dreaming; I pinched myself to make sure. I heard the sound of air whooshing, and blinked furiously to clear my vision. In front of me stood two figures; it looked like a man holding a woman, in a split second the woman turned around her eyes etched with an undeniable fury.

"How am I suppose to CALM DOWN!!!!" she spat, "It turns out some freaky woman knows every thought, every emotion I had when you left me. I had to rehear everything that I felt in those months. That time period was worst of my entire existence and this book just brought it all back!!!!" From her words the memories from the other day whirled back into my thoughts, and I realized that the woman in front of me was none other than Bella Cullen from Twilight. I was about to hyperventilate until I remembered that they could probably hear me so I just stayed quiet.

"And you, you were the reason." Bella murmured, "I know, I'm so sorry love. I.. I will never forgive myself for this." Edward kissed Bella's hair tenderly and pulled her tighter his chest. My heart fluttered at the beauty of the moment, Edward held her so lovingly. It looked even better than I imagined. The moment was over in seconds when Bella snarled, "NO!!!" and blindingly she ripped herself out of Edward's arms, leaving him stunned by her actions. She was across the room in a predatorily menacing crouch, teeth bared, "It was because of you that I went through that torture, your selfishness, your stupidity, you LEFT ME! I should hate you, I shouldn't have been so willing to fall back in your arms but I did, I hate how much I love you because you... you hurt me more than anything in the world. I would rather that James, and The Volturi kill me slowly and painfully than to go through that again!!" When she finished with her rant, I was left stunned, mouth open and eyes wide. I felt like one of those people who is the third party viewer of a really heated argument, where you think you need to take sides; but you just stand there and look left and right and say "AWKWARD!" in a sing songy voice, hoping someone would laugh.

Since I'm not stupid, I kept my mouth shut and hoped to _God_ that Edward was to stunned to know that I was seeing all of this.

I looked at Edward's perfect form, and knew that I was right. He was still as a statue, his face probably whiter than it was before (if that was even possible). His expression was heart breaking, it was a perfect mixture of pure agony, remorse, torture, and utter surprise. You could cut the tension in the room with a butter knife.

"I..I'm." he stuttered hopelessly, I looked between the two of them as they shared some form of connection between their eyes.

"Edward," she breathed,"I..I forgive you, but I resent what you did to me. I love you with every fiber of my being, yet it angers me. Hearing my thoughts, reliving the pain and despair. It was too much. When you left, it was as if I died, you killed me Edward. You might as well have killed me that day in the Biology Lab!!" she crumbled to the floor and Edward was holding her in a second. His body was shaking and I could only guess that he was dry sobbing with her.

They sat there quietly letting their emotions out, while I just sat there and watched unbelieving of what was happening in front of my eyes. My best friends Farah, and Cassandra wouldn't believe this.

When I thought of best friends, anger shot through me as I remembered what happened at the movie theater.

* * *

**Flashback**

"O MY GOD!!!!!!!!" Cassandra squealed, "It's EDWARD AND BELLA!! THEIR REAL O MY GOD! Christy run faster we have to catch up to them!" she scolded me, pulling me with her. My running was pathetic and I knew that I would soon meet the floor from tripping, I was surprised that I was running so long already. I grunted frustratedly at my best friend, "How the HELL are we going to catch up to them? Their fucking vampires, which means that they are probably in Africa by now." I was gasping for air, it was hopeless for me to be exerting all this force into something that I knew wouldn't end the way I want.

"Ugh lets, leave her!!" my other friend Farah sneered, "EDWARD come here I want to talk to you!!" she was yelling at the top of her lungs, lunging forward in hopes of getting past the other girls running with us. At that moment, I hated my supposedly best friends. "See ya Christy!!" They chimed and ran faster towards the object of their desire. How could they LEAVE me, O MY GOD!! I really need to rethink why they are my friends.

Through my thinking my foot snagged on the movie theater carpet and I fell to the ground with a loud thud. I briefly thought that the girls would take into consideration the fact that I was immobile on the floor, but NOOOOOOO, one girl was rude enough to step on my hand. I cried out in pain. Examining my hand, it turned out the girl was wearing some heals, leaving a large dent in my palm. Tears spilled freely down my cheeks, and the mob of girls continued to trample me.

"Help, can anybody HELP ME!!" I yelled in hopes that someone in this crowd of heartless bastards would care enough to help me up. It still baffled me that there were so many girls. Enough to keep me on the floor for a good 5 minutes. It was like some Bugs Bunny Cartoon.

Out of nowhere I felt cool arms picking me up easily and bringing me out the crowd safely. I looked up and my eyes widened to see Bella Cullen's kind face. This has got to be a dream.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

I still couldn't believe that I was in the Cullen's living room in Forks Washington. My parents surprised me in the beginning of the summer with plane tickets to Forks. I knew that if I complained about Twilight enough they would eventually get the hint. I was even happier when they said I could bring my best friends with me, the moment we arrived we looked every where for the Cullen's house, and Bella's house. We even went as far as looking for the meadow, but my now _ex_ best friend Cassandra vehemently refused to ruin her shoes to hike. I rolled my eyes and laughed when she tried her puppy dog pout on me. Now, without me even trying to, I am able to sit on this comfortable couch and watch my favorite characters interact with each other. When Farah and Cassandra hear about this...

My voice trailed off when I finally payed attention to Bella and Edward on the floor.

"Promise me Edward," she started, "promise me that after today you'll forgive yourself for what happened."

I saw Edward's eyebrows furrow deeply, "But..."

"No," she interrupted his protest shaking her head, "Promise me this. It's unfair fro you. I realized why I forgave you so quickly, because you are my life, you are apart of me. Even though you were being an imbecile," she smiled smugly, "it doesn't mean I should hold it against you. It was just hearing exactly how I felt, my thoughts during that time. I was insane, I just didn't know how insane I was." I started to tear up a little at her words. The emotion behind them could make a stronger man blubber like a baby.

"Bella, that was the biggest mistake I've ever made in my entire existence. I did it to protect you from pain, when I didn't realize I caused you even more pain by leaving. I was, being as you so well put it, an imbecile. I am thankful for everyday I spend with you now, and I am willing to spend an eternity proving that to you." Edward kissed her hair lovingly, then his lips traveled from her forehead to her lips. I gasped audibly at the scene in front of me, it was just so so so... BEAUTIFUL!!! The way he was holding her and kissed her lovingly it reminded me off my boyfriend, Patrick, and a pang of homesickness hit me.

Without even wanting to, I bursted out into a series of reckless sobs. Luckily I had a package of tissues in my bag; I opened my bag a yanked the package out savagely and began to wipe my tears away.

Bella and Edward's eyes darted to my blubbering form, concerned and amused expressions playing across their features.

"Oo, I'm sorry," I sniffled and blew my nose loudly, "it's just..it's just... that.. t-t-that was sooo BEAUTIFUL!!" Then the sobs overtook my body once more, and I buried my face into the tissues. i felt like i should explain myself further.

"I was sleeping, a then I heard Bella's snarl and I just stayed quiet this entire time. But I couldn't hold myself in when you two began to kiss. It's sooo much better than the movie and the book!!" I dabbed my eyes and looked at them, my emotion clearly visible through my dark brown eyes.

Soon they were laughing, and I joined them when I realized that my outburst must be hysterical.

* * *

_Later......_

After my little crying fit, Bella and Edward left the living room, probably going off to their cottage. Edward held Bella to his chest and cradled her in his arms lovingly. I was right, it was even better than the movie and the book. It was much later that I realized that I needed a good shower and a change of clothes. Before I even knew it Alice came into the living room vibrating with excitement, "OOoo, I haven't had a human to dress in a long time. This is going to be so much FUN!!"she squealed and pulled me up from the couch, and before I knew it I was sitting down on the softest bed I've ever felt. I automatically assumed it was Alice's bedroom I was in. She came back into the room with Rosalie in tow and I gasped.

Bella wasn't kidding, Rosalie was the MOST BEAUTIFUL thing I've ever seen, my self esteem plummeted to the earth's core when I began to compare her to me. _She's a vampire, She's a vampire, She's a vampire. _I repeated the mantra in my head because I knew that being a vampire equaled inhuman beauty.

The two vampires stood side by side arms crossed, with determined looks on their faces. I then noticed that the way their bodies were positioned, they were blocking the door; I instantly stiffened, and my eyes went wide.

"Now." Alice said smoothly, "We can do this the easy, way or the hard way."

"I suggest you chose the easy way!" Emmett bellowed from the hallway. I chuckled, but the smile vanished when I looked back at Alice and Rosalie's faces.

"W-w-w-hat-t are you t-t-talking about?" I stuttered nervously, looking between the supposedly good vampires.

"We're doing a makeover on you." Alice said smoothly, I raised my eyebrow at her then squealed in delight.

"Sure!!" I giggled happily, I always wanted to get a makeover from Alice; I had dreams about it.

"Huh?!" both she and Rosalie looked completely confused.

"What?" I said standing up, "Of course I want a makeover! I always wanted one, especially from a genius like Alice!"

Alice and Rosalie exchanged puzzled looks with each other.

"Wait, your not going to refuse?" Rosalie asked, her right hand on her hip.

"No why?"

"We had the wrong human all along! I like this girl!" Alice jumped up and down happily and she and Rosalie came and hugged me lovingly.

"Wait I have to ask her a question first. Do you want kids when your older? And do you think I'm beautiful?" Rosalie stared me down. I decided to answer her truthfully, "Yes, I love kids, and of course your gorgeous!" She smiled brilliantly then hugged me again.

"Now I really like you. Go in there and take a shower so we can start on your makeover." I smiled happily, took a towel and took a shower.

_3 hours later...._

I never knew that there was so many things you could do in a makeover. I was plucked, brushed, pulled, curled and practically pealed apart until Alice and Rosalie said that I was done. When I looked at the full length mirror in front of me I gasped. I looked gorgeous. My hair was let down in cascading curls that stopped gracefully at my shoulders, they managed to give a cute side sweep bang that was slightly curled. My skin felt and looked amazing, and the makeup was light and pretty. It brought the almost non existing color of my dark brown eyes with a pop. My top brought out the beauty of my upper body, it was a beautiful rich blue and was ruffled in 5 layers. The best part was that it synched nicely at my waist with a dark bow. My legs looked long a beautiful in a pair of dark washed skinny jeans. My feet were adorned with a pair of cute open toe pumps that was a dark brown and silver. To make it better my nails were nicely manicured, and my wrist was now the owner of a beautiful silver tumble bracelet. **(Outfit on Profile)**

"You guys are angels from Heaven!" I didn't know I was crying until I felt to warmness of the tears on my lips.

"I knew you were going to cry, that's why your makeup is water proof." Alice said smugly, I turned around to see her and Rosalie give each other a high five.

They came and hugged me and I was so happy, this was my dream come true and I knew that I wasn't dreaming. This was turning out to be one of the best days of my life.

"Your going to do WHAT!!!!" I heard a male voice yell. Alice and Rosalie exchanged worried looks then pulled me towards the doors and down the stairs. In the living room I saw the rest of the family. Emmett was rolling on the floor laughing, and a man I knew should be Carlise looked worried. "I can't believe this!" Carlise said, and I knew that the voice belonged to him.

Bella and Edward were standing in the doorway of the mansion, Bella with a determined look on her face, and Edward with a look of guilt.

"What's going on?" I asked at the step of the staircase. Every one looked at me, especially Carlise and the rest of the family that didn't see me yet.

"Who is this?" Carlise asked confused. He slowly walked towards me.

"Another human!!! Yey!! Now things are getting interesting again!" Emmett was laughing even harder now, and he looked thrilled. I didn't blush, but I ducked my head embarrassment.

"Carlise," Edward spoke, "this human," I raised my eyebrow at him and glared at him, "I mean, Christy," he corrected himself, "is one of the fans of the series Twilight. It turns out it is a story of our lives." Carlise's face remained calm and collected. "Oh." was all he said.

"Alice decided to send us to see this movie, and we were mobbed by a group of crazy girls." Edward's eyes hardened at the memory.

"And I saved Christy here from the girl who were trampling her, she tripped and I couldn't just let her get hurt anymore." Bella interjected and looked at me with warm eyes and I felt better.

"O MY GOD!! It's Bella number 2 , all she needs to do now is fall down the stairs and she and Bella could be long lost relatives." Emmett howled with laughter, while everyone else just glared at him.

Bella looked at me with sad eyes, knowing all to well how Emmett picked on the human.

"Hey Emmett!" his stopped laughing to pay full attention to me, "I was just wondering?" I place my hand on my chin for dramatic affect. "How did it feel to get beat in an arm wrestling match by a GIRL!" I smiled wickedly when I saw his face turn into a scowl. Everyone started to laugh, Bella especially.

"Now, what is the reasons for your plans?" Carlise asked seriously.

Bella's eyes hardened, "I think we all need to sit down for this, well Christy really needs to sit down."

My newly shaped eyebrows furrowed and I obeyed silently. I walked to the white couch and the family crowded around me.

"Well," Bella began, " I don't know what this Stephanie Meyers is about. But I think it's very strange how she knows all my thoughts, and was able to make a book about it." she turned to me. "Christy do you have the rest of the books on Audiobook?"

"Yeah, I do, it's all on my Ipod. O MY GOD where is it?" I looked around frantically and turned to see Edward holding it graciously in his hand. I sighed in relief. "There are 4 books all together. Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. You already know the first two, but the last two develops your relationship even more. Eclipse is about the whole love triangle with Jacob, Bella and Edward, and the visit of the Newborns, with the last chapter being in Jacob's point of view. Breaking Dawn is about...." I stopped instantly when I remembered what Breaking Dawn was about, I bit my lips nervously.

"No!" Edward said in shock, I then remembered that he could read my mind. It was easier to think it than say it.

Edward's eyes widened when he read all my thoughts about Breaking Dawn.

"It's...it's about my wedding and honeymoon with Bella." Edward said hollowly.

"Wait we get to read what you two did on the wedding night. Alright!" Emmett was back in a good mood and was now shaking with excitement. Rosalie quickly and swiftly slapped him across his head. "Hey!" he bellowed. "Idiot!" Rosalie muttered.

"No Emmett. Thank heavens she didn't give details about the actual 'task', but she still gave details about everything else, from Bella's point of view. The whole story ends with the visit from the Volturi."

Bella looked both embarrassed and relieved, but a new determination set in her eyes.

"That is why I want to got through with my plan." Bella said in a tone that declared finality.

"Bella, you can't just assume..." Carlise said.

"NO, we have to find her, and if she is what she is then we have to destroy STEPHANIE MEYERS!"

**A/N- I hope you liked this chapter. My wrist is hurting alot right now so PLEASE Read and Review!!! It's only going to get juicier and better. Plus I had to make changes to chapter 1, Alice said that she told Stephanie Meyers about the idea for Twilight. I realized that in contradicted everything I wrote after that, so I changed it to make it seem like she didn't know about the way Stephanie got her details. I hope this cliffy will encourage you to review. I had writer's block for a while and I had no idea what to write. Now I'm unblocked and ready to write, hope you enjoyed this outfit. Look on my profile to see my outfit.**


	5. Author's NOTE!

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

A/N- I am sure that all my readers are probably wondering "WHERE THE HELL ARE THE UPDATES!!!!!" I have a very good excuse for that. MY brother decided to leave my home computer running all night for some stupid reason. Well now my computer's thrird hard disc drive has an error. Which means the computer is unopperative until further notice. My parents have been trying to fix it, but it cost a whole bunch of money. The only way I am currently able to post this author's is with the help of my school computer. Other than that I have no way of updating. I'm so sorry that you've been waiting so much. I still read your reviews and can still get PMs, but this is on my Ipod. Fortunatly I can write the chapters on my Ipod and send them to my email address, when I can I could come to school and update that way.

This means that my updates are going to be pretty slow. But I have enough time to write the story in bulk and update all in one day. So I update less but give a whole lot more. All of you are amazing and I'm flattered by your amazing comments. Not writing for the past few months have been hell. So keep reading and I hope you enjoy my very few updates. SORRY AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
